


Reds, Oranges, Yellows

by ostentatiouslyrealistic



Series: Timeless Moments [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Autumn, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Seasonal tribute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ostentatiouslyrealistic/pseuds/ostentatiouslyrealistic
Summary: Oikawa wakes up to a new world in a familiar set of arms.





	

It's autumn again. 

Taking a step onto the balcony, he takes a deep breath in, reveling in the crisp air as it fills his senses. The wind caresses his uncovered skin and wraps around his being as he lifts his face towards the sky. 

Cracking open an eye, he watches the sun beam down from a blue sky as a few cloud wisps lazily drift by. A content sigh falls from his lips. He faces forward again, wrapping his fingers tighter against the mug cradled in his hands. He takes another step out, and the world changes. 

Leaves dance elegantly, twirling and leaping through the air, creating a dance of fire—red, orange, yellow leaves crackling and snapping as they spark and burn in a flurry. He cocks his head, ear catching the faint chirping of cicadas and the quiet chatter of the waking world around him. Lifting the cup to his lips, he pauses as the smell of grass and leaves compliment the aroma of his tea. His lips curl into a smile against the porcelain, and he tips the cup, taking a quick sip of the liquid. Warmth travels lazily throughout his body, contrasting sharply with the cool air, which causes him to shiver lightly. 

A cardigan is draped across his shoulders, and he doesn't flinch as a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist. He feels a weight as his lover gently places his head on his shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. 

"It's finally autumn, Iwa-chan," Oikawa murmurs, as Iwaizumi folds his hands over Oikawa's hands, basking in the warmth emanating from the mug. Oikawa leans his head back, allowing Iwaizumi to place a light kiss on his neck. 

"It is," Iwaizumi answers, voice gruff with sleep, and he moves his hands away from the mug to resettle themselves along Oikawa's waist. Oikawa's lips curl into a small smile, feeling his heart smolder like embers, warming his chest. 

"Aren't you cold?" he asks, voice laced with light concern. He feels Iwaizumi shake his head, lips gently brushing a patch of skin with the movement, and he sighs with satisfaction. The warmth from Iwaizumi's arms seeps through his thin t-shirt and cardigan. 

"Are you?" Iwaizumi asks after a moment of silence. Oikawa shakes his head, "I have you here. It's enough." He gazes out into the world again, eyes meeting with the changed scenery. Oikawa feels a low rumble against his chest and turns his head to see Iwaizumi quietly laughing, eyes filled with amusement. 

"What?" he sniffs, a little annoyed, a little bemused. Iwaizumi's arms release their hold on Oikawa, and he gently turns Oikawa to face him. Oikawa is struck at the fond look Iwaizumi has donned as he gazes at him, eyes soft and lips quirked into a small smile. 

"Idiotkawa," he mumbles tenderly as he lifts a hand to brush at the hair that's fallen in front of Oikawa's face. Then he plucks a red leaf away from the soft brown curls and flicks it away, "Even autumn can't resist you." Taken aback, Oikawa laughs as his cheeks are suddenly dusted with pink, and he turns away, purring slightly as Iwaizumi's arms envelop him and pull him close. 

They linger in the moment in silence, and Oikawa silently wishes that this could last an eternity—that he could wake up every autumn to a new world, a new beginning, and a familiar pair of arms that wrap themselves around him with the promise of never letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! New user here! I had to contribute cause I fell into iwaoi hell. Here's my first work, and what better time to post it than the beginning of fall. You can find my tumblr at shrimpyboke.tumblr.com.
> 
> Also, I'm lame cause I know almost nothing about coding and htmls.


End file.
